


Second Chances

by rebecca_selene



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Rain and Alice get distracted.
Relationships: Alice/Rain Ocampo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



> written for [hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate) for [multifandomdrabble](https://multifandomdrabble.dreamwidth.org/) 2020

“Well that’s not fair.” Rain eyed Alice’s clones. “I nearly died trying to survive the t-virus, and you get to live on repeat?”

Alice smirked. “Don’t pass go, don’t collect $200.”

“You were collecting plenty of go with me last night.”

“Mmm, and that’s how I know I’m the original Alice.”

A clone rolled her eyes. “Could you two please focus on the horde of infected heading our way?”

Alice sighed and cocked her gun. “Yes, but you should know you’re all missing out.”

“Jealous!” the clones responded before opening fire.

“I _refuse_ to date all of you,” Rain muttered.


End file.
